A Deadly Love
by Sora Uchiha
Summary: Kage is a demon on the search for love. She moves to the Sand in search for her true love and mate. What she finds is what she's always dreamed of, but in someone she never could have believed was ment for her.
1. Prologue and Info

Name: Kage no Takai.

Age: 17.

Gender: Female.

Demon: 6 tailed Coyote.

Human form: Blue long Hair.

Village: Village of Demons.

Likes: Training, fighting, writing, singing, dancing, black, and red.

Dislikes: Preps, fan boys/girls, and pink

Hobbies: Training and fighting.

Dream: To find the one I'm meant to spend my life with.

Prologue.

Kage: "Hey. My name is Kage no Takai, also know as the Shadow of Death. I come from a long line of demons. I have been trying to find my true love and perfect mate, but so far I've had no luck what so ever. I hope that one day I will meet my perfect match, but I'm not going to hold my breath. I feel like I'm in for a long wait. But an old friend once told me love will come when you least expect it. Maybe if I give up I'll find my love, but I don't want to give up. That would be like saying I don't care when I do. I want to find the happiness everyone else has. I want to be loved like everyone else is. But most of all I want to know what it's like to be loved. I've never been loved. After all who could love a demon?"


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins.

Kage: "Well in a few more hours I should be close to the desert."

Voice: "Who is there. Come out or suffer the consequences."

Kage: "What's the consequences?"

Voice: "Death."

Kage: Starts to giggle. "I'd like to see you try."

Voice: "So be it." A guy with red hair jumps out and attacks her.

Kage: "Wait! Who are you!? I can tell you're a demon too!"

Voice: Growls. "Yes I am a demon. And my name is Shukaku. Not that it matters, seeing as you'll be dead in a matter of seconds."

Kage: "Well Shukaku, my name is Kage. Not that it matters cuz I plain on living." She says imitating him.

Shukaku: Growls. "Stop doing that!"

Kage: "Stop doing what?"

Shukaku: "Imitating me!"

Kage: "Why don't you make me?"

Shukaku: Smirks. "Fine."

Kage: "Ohhhhhhhh! Sexy Smirk." She Smirks back.

Shukaku: "…"

Kage: Smirks. "Speechless are we?"

Shukaku: "Am not!"

Kage: "Now your acting like a child. You were cuter when you were mad." Sighs.

Shukaku: "I'm not acting like a child! And I'm not one either!"

Kage: "Oh really. Prove it."

Shukaku: "Fine I will." He walks over to her and he Kisses her quickly on the lips.

Kage: "What was that for? You even kissed like a little boy."

Shukaku: Growls. "I do not!"

Kage: "Yes you do."

Shukaku: "I DO NOT!" He Grabs her and pulled her into a heated kiss. He shoves his tongue into her mouth. {A/N: He he. At first I put mother….}He grabs her hips and pulls her closer. She gives out a faint moan inside his mouth as she kisses back and wraps her arms around his neck. After a few minutes they separate.

Kage: "So you can kiss after all."

Shukaku: "Told you." He pouts making Kage giggle. "What?"

Kage: "Your cute when you pout."

Shukaku: "Oh really?" He smirks.

Kage: "Yea. And that smirk is sexy. Be careful. I might not be able to stop myself from jumping you if you keep that up."

Shukaku: "Who says I don't want you to jump me?" He smirks again.

Kage: "Slow down there boy. First I need to find the Sand Village."

Shukaku: "Come on I'll show you." They walk to the village.


	3. Chapter 2: New Village, New Home

Chapter 2: New Village, New Home.

Shukaku: "Now where to?"

Kage: "Um. I need to go to the Kazekages building to see where I'm going to be staying."

Shukaku: "Your staying??!!!!!!!"

Kage: "Maybe. If there is anywhere for me to stay. If not I'll go to the next village."

Shukaku: "You aren't leaving anytime soon then. There has to be somewhere you can stay. If there isn't you could stay at my house and live with me."

Kage: "In your dreams."

Shukaku: "Oh trust me you will be."

Kage: "Pervert."

Shukaku: "Only if you want me to be."

Kage: "Ugh. Why did I just have to choose this village." .'

Shukaku: "I don't know but I'm glad you did."

Kage: Sighs. "Shut up lover boy."

Shukaku: "Why don't you make me?" He smirks.

Kage: "Cuz you would think I'm going to kiss you again. When I really want to whack you in the head."

Shukaku: "Aw. Come on don't be like that!"

Kage: Sighs. "Just take me to the Kazekage."

Shukaku: Pouts. "Fine." He leads her to the building and through the doors to the secretary.

Secretary: "How may I help you? And why are you back so soon Shukaku?"

Kage: "I need to see the Kazekage."

Shukaku: "I am done with my mission. I was to see who was wondering around in the desert and I fond her." He points to Kage.

Secretary: "Ah. I see. Hold on one second please." She types a number on the speaker.

Voice: "Yes."

Secretary: "Kazekage Sir there is a woman here to see you, and Shukaku is back."

Kazekage: "Send them up."

Secretary: "Hai Kazekage Sir. You may now go up he is ready for you." She replies.

Kage: "Thank you."

Secretary: "Your welcome." Kage and Shukaku turn and walk up the stairs to the

Kazekages office. Once they have walked up three flights of stairs the finally reach his room. Kage Knocks on the door.

Kazekage: "Come in." They walk in to see the Kazekage behind his desk. "So you finished you mission? Who was it?"

Shukaku: "It was this lovely lady her Kazekage Sir."

Kazekage: "So I see. Now what is it you need?"

Kage: "I wish to live in this village Kazekage Sir."

Kazekage: "What is your name?"

Kage: "My name is Kage no Takai."

Kazekage: "Tell me about your self. Where are you from?"

Kage: "I'm 17. I come from the Village Hidden in the Demons. And that's about it."

Kazekage: "So why did you leave your village?"

Kage: "I'm on a mission."Kazekage: "What kind of mission?"

Kage: "I'm on a self mission. I am looking for where I truly belong. And for my perfect match. It's been something I have tried to find since I was old enough to know what a mate was."

Kazekage: "I see. But I'm afraid we have a slight problem."

Kage: "What is it?"

Kazekage: "We won't have any open apartments of hotels till after the festival. Which is a week from now."

Kage: Sighs. "That's alright. I'll move on to the next village."

Shukaku: "Wait! You could stay at my apartment!"

Kazekage: "Actually she can't. We have your apartment rented out to. Your friends in the Leaf were looking for you to visit and this might be the perfect chance. You can come back the day of the festival with them. And Kage you should go with him. You can return and live here once we have an open apartment witch we should have."

Kage: "Alright."

Shukaku: "Wait! You rented out my apartment????!!!!!"

Kage: "Oh quit being a baby and let's go. I was to get to Konah before Nightfall."Shukaku: "You mean your going with me? Your going to travel to Konah with me?!"

Kage: "Yes. And don't even try to take the long way. Cuz I have good senses and will know if your taking the long way."

Shukaku: "Fine." Pouts. "Let's go then." They both leave and take off towards Konah while the Kazekage chuckles over their behavior.


End file.
